1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel displays capable of reducing the drawbacks of a cathode ray tube, such as the weight and volume thereof, have been in development.
The flat panel displays include an LCD device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and so on.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.